1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for automating registry of consumer credit cards (and other financial cards) in a card registry service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Card registry services provide consumers with a repository for information associated with each of a plurality of credit cards that may be accessed when one or more of the credit cards are lost, stolen, or otherwise unavailable, and the consumer wishes to cancel the credit card(s). For example, a consumer may provide information regarding each of their credit cards, including, for example, a card issuer, card number, full name on card, security code on card, and contact information for the card issuer to a card registry service. When the consumer wants to cancel one or more of the registered credit cards, the consumer retrieves the card information from the card registry services and cancels the cards using that information or a customer service representative of the card registry service may help consumer review the registered cards and initiate cancellation of the cards.